Physical therapy is often prescribed for patients recovering from injury to limbs, joints, muscles and other body parts. The physical therapy process often requires the patient to perform exercises that develop the patient's neuromuscular control of the injured part to regain proprioception and maximal function of the injured part. If the patient, however, does not maintain a proper form or abide by appropriate limits to the range of motion, the benefits of the exercise may be diminished and/or the patient may further injure the relevant body part. As a result, patients may benefit from monitoring to ensure that the exercises are completed in a proper manner. Additionally, because physical therapy can be arduous, tedious, and demoralizing, an exercise program that includes an encouraging and/or entertaining mechanism for providing feedback can improve the effectiveness of the therapy. Moreover, individuals engaged in exercise to improve their general fitness or to develop learned skills, may also benefit from improved forms of feedback.